User talk:Dr. Anonymous1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Invader ZIM Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Most Horrible X-Mas Ever page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Teneery (Talk) 20:47, December 12, 2011 Need Access for Maintenance You can change those pages anytime you want until you're registered user. Edit them if you want. And thank you for your help on wiki :) Teneery 05:19, December 13, 2011 (UTC) what???? :/ the zim and gir pages are locked??? Selena <3 22:28, December 13, 2011 (UTC) thanks!! :) haha!!! no im not an administrator.. but i do love invader zi and im trying to get as many badges as i can. but whenever i go to zim or gir it alays works. or im just not really paying attention to it!! haha CREEPYYY well thats scary (about the doctor who thing).... but its just something about space and aliens that i love!!!!!! anything that has to do with aliens, space, stars, planets ANYTHING i absolutly love. me, my mom, and my grandma all love space. my grandma accually works for NASA. she builds the rocket parts. i have seen a real rocket!! :) heheheh........ well i have never been to euroupe or asia.. i think you beat me!!! :P 6th SERIOUSLY?? im in 6th. I can't believe you're falling for all the hogwash Lena is feeding you! XD PrimusGod 00:20, December 14, 2011 (UTC) It's the way she's typing it to you. And, you also have to look at the context she's giving you, as well as how she's presenting it to you. She's only in the sixth grade (hence why she types as she does), but it appears the main focus of her edits is to gain badges. That's the mind set of many people editing here, and because of that it often encourages a, eh, bad mindset. She may like space and aliens as she says, but when she talks about her grandmother, it throws me off. NASA really hasn't been producing any new rocket material for a while now. And it's not actually people that build the materials; it's machines. Though my skepticism is justified, at least she didn't brag about going to any foreign countries! Hehe. PrimusGod 20:21, December 14, 2011 (UTC) An English teacher once told me, "As you grow older, you learn how to separate how you talk from how you type." It's definitely showing in how Lena types. X: Still, I would be sort of wary with what she tells you. Kids her age want to impress others, and I doubt they wouldn't think to fabricate or tell a white lie once in a while. PrimusGod 20:41, December 14, 2011 (UTC) its not like i mean to spell like that..... :*( and my grandma does work for nasa. find her and you will know.... :( hi hi! your nice:) OH MY GOSH!! your so nice!!!! :) my friend wants to talk to you i guess.... Hello im Alicia :] ummmm.......... i 4got wht 2 say nvm.. :P she is my bff she is moving soon :((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( it sucks YEEEEEEEEEEAH i dnt wnt 2 move :( from: Alicia XD American sign language. I teach deaf and mute students. PrimusGod 10:47, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Coach Walrus is a female. Dunno why you decided to change her to male. PrimusGod 10:49, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh, about the badges thing. What I do is make an edit a day to conserve the amount of edits there are still left on the wiki without vandalism. That way you can get the "Zim's Devotion" badge, which requires you to edit every day for a certain amount of days. Also, it keeps the hassle of trying to go through your source-increasing text edits down. PrimusGod 11:02, December 15, 2011 (UTC) No problem! Blog commenting also counts as an edit (though you probably already know this!). It was in the design specifications. It was Jhonen's intent to make her sound like a morbidly obese man, though it was clearly stated that she was female by Jhonen. In the DVD commentary as well, and in this very weird book I bought: here . It's probably one of the most awkward things I've read, too. There's some stuff in there from this wiki as well, I'm guessing, though it's phrased differently. I contacted Aaron about it, too, and he said the same about the gender. It's still funny to see sites get her gender wrong. PrimusGod 23:15, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Have to do your research! Animation w/SW requires knowledge of characters in Invader Zim. As for Alex; Aaron Alexovich. PrimusGod 23:42, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Unfortunately, no. ;) I contacted him for a B+W Sketch Commission, involving Invader Zim specifically. Kind of hit off from there. xD PrimusGod 23:51, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Well, I guess that didn't really answer your question. XD He has a website; you can contact him here, though I'm not oblidged to give you the personal e-mail address he shared with me. PrimusGod 23:56, December 15, 2011 (UTC) thanks. im upset too!! Your nice :) but i have her number!! she is moving to Arizona so its not very far away from me! but still.. ;) Oh! Haha, I guess you could say that! It got a bit... personal, to put it best. Don't want to say anything too revealing, laugh out loud. I got a cute chuckle out of your joke! :) PrimusGod 08:22, December 16, 2011 (UTC) i know i know... still. Selena <3 15:24, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I've seen the ad as well. I went ape-slag over it. And I figured Invader Zim hadn't been taken off air when I saw it airing like a week after my original blog post. I guess they were switching schedules. I just can't wait until we're done with Mopiness of Doom. All the fans will scream when Soapy Waffles shows it.PrimusGod 20:58, December 19, 2011 (UTC) (Gack, sorry, was looking for some pelts to buy) Well, when we were visiting in California for a convention, I happened to find Vasquez himself. At the time, I was really into the JTHM series since 1997. He looked WAY different from any picture I'd seen of him online, laugh out loud. This was around, oh, 2000 (?) at the time. He had sort of a creepy demeanor about him. We enjoyed conversation, and were talking about his works when he brought up Invader Zim. At that time, I'd never even heard of it (hell, I don't think anyone has, because it probably wasn't released yet, laugh out loud). I didn't really get to see much concept art, either. He just sketched a bunch of quick, quality sketches to show me the basics of the characters. Hence, contact, amazement, friendship, and more. California has the best to offer. PrimusGod 21:10, December 19, 2011 (UTC) DEFINITELY like Mr. Burton. Though everyone still has their doubts about how Poe died... ;) I don't live in California. I only visited there for a con. I'm hoping to be able to go to the DoomCON in 2012. I hate using text speak, hehe. Reminds me of the kids I teach. PrimusGod 21:20, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Basically signing the letters like 'wtf' or 'lol'. It shows mostly in their writing. Ugh. PrimusGod 21:23, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Hehe, I guess someone didn't like having their talk page cherry popped. That, or they just don't like me, but that's impossible, since I don't even know them. PrimusGod 05:22, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Requires- Categorizing I think the main idea is good, and I will think on it in few days, I promise I will try to do something with it. If you'll have other suggestions and ideas, please share. Thank you! Teneery 11:08, December 27, 2011 (UTC) I made an eg. of what you were saying with "Facts" from Germs: Facts of Doom Pop culture references *When Zim watches the video in the beginning, the issue with germs being able to kill off and stop an alien invasion is a reference to the H.G. Wells novel, War of the Worlds, where the Martians are killed by simple bacteria. *MacMeatie's is a fairly obvious parody of McDonald's. *In the movie, when one of the scientists is discussing about evacuating people to a homebase and live on the stars, he could be referencing the novel When Worlds Collide, where humanity evacuates Earth and live somewhere else in space. Trivia of Doom *After the pig leaves Zim's house, a motorcycle sound can be heard. *This episode marks the first time that Zim has mentioned his Squeedily-Spooch, the superorgan that members of the Irken race have. *A game, titled 'In-Sanitation' is available on Nick.com, based on this episode. http://nicktoons.nick.com/games/iz_insanitation.html *NanoZIM andGerms were originally supposed to air as a pair. However, Dark Harvest and Bestest Friend were deemed too twisted to be aired together, so the partners were switched. *The scientist seen in the movie is seen throughout the series, most notably in Halloween Spectacular of Spooky Doom, in which he sentences Dib to a lifetime in the Crazy House for Boys. Things You Might Have Missed *Jhonen Vasquez and Steve Ressel are sitting in MacMeatie's. They also have the script for the first episode on the table. *In this episode, Zim is shown with four fingers. But in most other episodes he is shown with only three fingers. (more Animation errors than this?) *There was a poster in the MacMeatie's restaurant that read "JUST SAY YES". *Zim's Computer said that he would have a free five-second demo, though the demo actually lasted almost twenty seconds. Animation Errors *The man sitting in the lounge chair didn't have legs. *After the scene when Zim closes the door to get away from GIR, his PAK's colors were reversed. So... It would be looking like this? This is what you had in mind? (I'm also not sure if I correctly assigned each fact) Teneery 08:18, December 31, 2011 (UTC) hi hi Re: Rollbacks The categories were erased because they are not categories used for any other articles, so they're just kind of miscellaneous and not needed. For example, "Zim's sidekicks" is a more specific category that would only apply to one or two articles. In general, it's best to stick with more basic categories that can be applied to a lot of articles. Dykeatron 01:05, January 1, 2012 (UTC) No problem. And yes, I do happen to be a fan of Doctor Who. I've only edited the wiki a couple times, though. Oh nooo, that has happened before in the past to random pages. Since you put them back up they might not try to do it again. We can always consider locking the pages if they become victims of frequent vandalization, but until then don't worry about it. Thanks for fixing that, by the way. Dykeatron 21:46, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Organizing I think the template is fine. I guess we can start editing in this way and we will see what other people say on that. Teneery 08:25, January 1, 2012 (UTC) At first, I thought I was going to be disappointed by how you guys were organizing the Facts of Doom section. Though, I'm pleased to say I like how it was done! PrimusGod 09:08, January 1, 2012 (UTC) It seems to have only been a one day and a half thing, because my internet is back on. Apparently my mother's bank account was in error or something. PrimusGod 12:07, January 5, 2012 (UTC) That just threw my smile into the dumps. I insert my sad face here. PrimusGod 21:28, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Insert picking up my tossed smile here. PrimusGod 22:08, January 5, 2012 (UTC) It's the only effective way to weed out the imbeciles from those who don't really have a chance of survival in the real world but think they do anyways so they graduate school. PrimusGod 22:20, January 5, 2012 (UTC) You never told me you were an Administrator on the Irken Empire Wiki. ;3; I would have suggested we rage upon the youngings of the Wiki a long time ago. PrimusGod 02:45, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Request for promotion I hope you got my response on your blog. Sorry for that, my computer now wants to work with me on wiki just from time to time, but a t least for now I can write something on somebody's talk page. I'm really sorry for that. Teneery 07:53, January 7, 2012 (UTC) I know, Doctor; you must not have heard the joking tone in my message. I know how to handle my powers. ;p I had to deal with someone named Blackrockshotermoon, who after repeated warnings, continued to use another's character in her stories without permission. I gave her the banhammer for three days since I warned her over three times to stop. She had a fit but got over it afterwards. That's probably about one of the only times I've had to ban someone, other than InvaderPD, who got pissy with me after she lost her Administrative rights, and I had to ban her for harassment/swearing/just being plain mean. Dell-Taco, I had to as well, because PD was using her account to troll. Then there's the Anonymous vandals... PrimusGod 14:47, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Unfortunately, I do not. If she did, though, that's great, but she's not a Bureaucrat, so she cannot change my ranking. The last Bureaucrat to log on to here was MasterM. Which was around September. It's a shame to see Bureaucrats basically 'give up' or lose interest in something like this. If anything, Teneery and Dykeatron deserve to have Bureaucrat rights. PrimusGod 18:25, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Normally the founder would apply Bureaucrat rights to members, and those Bureaucrats can apply Bureaucrat rights to other members. But there are no active Bureaucrat members on here to do so. In special cases, you could submit an application to Wikia Community to gain Bureaucrat rights, but that's only when a Wikia has been abandoned with no contributors for 60 days. PrimusGod 18:34, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Sad truth, yes. I'm trying to find more contact information of Gato's so I can annoy him enough to do it. PrimusGod 18:45, January 7, 2012 (UTC)